Ocho Horas antes del Final
by sexsesshomaru
Summary: Como le puede cambiar la vida a alguien en un día, esto se preguntaba Kagome... una pregunta que no tenia respuesta... "que sucede Kagome no deseas esto" o "Son solo los nervios de enfrentarte a lo desconocido"... Yokai o humano debo enfrentarlo, no tengo nada que temer...Sera una historia corta denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta historia es de mi autoría, espero que sea de su agrado. Si me regalan un Review así podre saber si les gusto y continúo.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Primera Hora**

 **3 de enero 2015**

Hoy 3 de enero 2015 es el día el gran día, son las 7:00 am y pareciera que no hubiera dormido nada, esperaba no tener ojeras o tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, como seguía diciendo hoy es el gran día según mi familia y la de él, por fin se unirían los apellidos después de todo es lo que siempre habían querido nuestras familias.

Hubo un tiempo en que yo también lo quise, lo desee con toda el alma para que negarlo pero ahora después de lo que había pasado hacia un mes y había cerrado con broche de oro lo que había sucedido la semana pasada. Esta situación me tenía nerviosa y angustiada. Lo que creía que sería una hermosa historia de amor se estaba convirtiendo en una de terror.

Y hoy que estoy a pocas horas de casarme siento mi cuerpo temblar de miedo solo de recordar su mirada y como me hablo ese día.

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi tengo 25 años y hoy uno mi vida con el demonio blanco.

 **-0-**

 **19 de febrero de 2005**

Acababa de cumplir 15 años, había pasado una noche espectacular todo fue mágico, el tema había sido de disfraces todos llevaban mascaras estaban mis amigos del colegio y algunos amigos de mi hermana mayor que ella había invitado, no éramos mucho era más bien algo entre amigos y familiares no es que yo fuera popular o algo así eso se lo dejaba más a mi hermana, así que no éramos mucho, se los presentare.

Estaban mis padres Naomi y Zaotome Higurashi, mis hermanos Kikio la mayor y Sota el menor como veraz yo soy la del medio; también estaban los mejores amigos de la familia el señor Inu-no Taisho su esposa Izayoi y sus hijos Inuyasha y Rin.

Los invitados de mi hermana eran Miroku, Zango, Naraku y Kagura que iban en el mismo año que ella en la Universidad.

Mis amigos del colegio eran Ayumi, Yuca, Eri, Ayame y Hojo, sus familias también estaban invitadas claro.

Sota también invito a los suyos que eran Shippo, Kohaku y Kanna, que solo iban a comer pastel. Como me habían dicho jajaja. Si como no ya verían que los pondría a hacer algo útil.

Otro invitado vecino de la familia Taisho era Koga que conocía a los hijos de Inu-no Taisho al parecer eran buenos amigos desde que eran niños, así que había sido invitado y mi madre no se molestó. Después de todo era muy buen muchacho hasta se había ofrecido para acompañar a una de las damas en los bailes.

Todo quedo bien con excepción de que mi caballero que era el irresponsable de Inuyasha había bebido de más y ya era la hora de mi salida y no habían podido reanimarlo era imperdonable Kikio y Zango se habían quedado con él para tratar de reanimarlo mientras los otros varones intentaban aprenderse los pasos de Inuyasha, eran sencillos pero había sido todo un dilema enseñarles a bailar a Miroku, Sota, Hojo, Kohaku y Shippo. Mi pobre hermana casi le da un ataque cuando solo faltaba una semana y ellos aún no se sabían los pocos pasos que tenían que hacer, Koga y Naraku que eran un poco más diestros eran los que bailaban primero para que los otros solo les siguieran, eran bailes tradicionales de antiguas épocas pero al tener dos pies izquierdos se les hacía difícil, estaba a punto de llorar cuando Koga se ofreció amablemente a remplazar a Inuyasha, pero él no podía él tenía que dirigir junto con Naraku a los otros.

Mi madre me confortaba y me decía que todo iba a estar bien, llego la hora de mi salida, mi hermana me había explicado lo que habían pensado en último minuto para que todo quedara bien ya que por lo visto Inuyasha no iba a despertar y eso que le habían tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza y eso ni siquiera lo reanimo; así que me explico lo que tenía que hacer, iba a salir como lo ensayado, al principio bailaría sola hasta que poco a poco ellos se iban a ir acercando y bailando conmigo me pareció buena idea, pero solo de pensar que cada uno iba a bailar conmigo un baile que no habían practicado me dio ganas de salir huyendo y esconderme bajo una roca.

Kikio me dejo sola ya que ella tenía que hacer su entrada junto a mis padres, la que estaba junto a mí y no se movió era mi Nana Kaede ella se quedó conmigo hasta que escuche la música de mi entrada. Respire profundo y salí.

Camine por el pasillo que daba a la entrada de la terraza, podía escuchar los aplausos de los invitados y me llene de energía para salir. Al abrir las puertas todo estaba oscuro pero ya sabía cuantos pasos tenía que dar para llegar al centro, allí junto a mi tenía que estar mi amigo mi mejor amigo el tonto de Inuyasha pero no, este había tomado el camino de los cobardes en vez de enfrentar a un poco de personas que solo nos iban a ver bailar, ni que fuera un concurso haaayy estaba furiosa quite esos pensamientos de mi mente y me puse a contar los pasos, de repente sentí como alguien agarraba mi mano y caminaba junto a mi hasta el centro de la pista.

No sabía quién era, será que a último momento decidieron que Naraku o Koga bailaran conmigo, pero ellos tenían que estar abajo. La música comenzó y él me agarro por la cintura y empezamos a bailar, aun la luz no nos daba ya que primero se irían presentando las damas y sus caballeros. Lo poco que veía ya que ambos traíamos mascaras eran sus ojos de un hermoso tono dorado acaso Inuyasha se había despertado, hay que feliz me sentía pero, la sensación que había sentido cuando él había tomado mi mano había sido distinta, pero no le hice caso quizás era por la emoción, bailamos tan bien en ningún momento me piso ni se trastabillo, me sentía tan feliz todos aplaudían y yo me sentía en las nubes el marcaba el paso y yo me dejaba llevar, desde cuando Inuyasha bailaba también la última vez que practicamos casi me deja coja, bueno ya no importaba me sentía también bailando con él algo que no había sentido en todas las practicas que habíamos tenido. Pero todo lo aduje a la emoción del día.

Ya que nunca había visto a Inuyasha con intenciones amorosas además ya sabía que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Y yo trataba de ayudarlo para que la conquistara pero su inmadurez de mente hacia que esa opción fuera cada vez más imposible.

Después del baile de entrada, bailamos el vals en ningún momento hablamos, debía intuir de que estaba aún furiosa con él, como había podido hacerme sentir así. Pero bueno todo termino bien después del vals de entrada mis padres y todos los que querían bailar conmigo continuaron el vals hasta finalizarlo, luego se continuó con la presentación y con la entrega de las 15 rosas.

El tonto de Inuyasha había vuelto a desaparecer así que se la entregue a su padre. La fiesta duro hasta las tres de la mañana y ahora que me estaba despertando y recordaba lo que había pasado, me sentía muy feliz.

Continuara…

Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en dejarlo en su Review y responderé a su duda.

Saludos desde Panamá nos vemos en las estrellas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola esta historia es de mi autoría, espero que sea de su agrado. Si me regalan un Review así podre saber si les gusto y continúo.

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Primera Hora II PARTE**

 **3 de Enero 2015**

 **7:30 a.m.**

\- Kagome hija ya te levantaste

\- Si madre ya estoy despierta

\- Hay hija mía que feliz estoy, quien se hubiera imaginado que tú te casarías primero y con el hijo de los Taisho. Siempre creímos que Kikio se casaría primero pero bueno no importa pronto se casara también.

\- Si mamá pronto ella también se casara.

Me levante de la silla donde estaba cómodamente sentada mirando hacia el amanecer, tal vez el ultimo que podría contemplar siendo libre. Aunque la idea de no tener libertad era un poco exagerada.

Mi madre hablaba de lo feliz que iba a hacer y con el hombre que quería, que sería la novia más bonita, que mi vida sería mucho mejor, trate de sonreír mi madre no tenía por qué enterarse de mi tristeza.

Saco el vestido blanco del armario era hermoso, solo me lo había medido una vez y al verme en el espejo por primera vez sentía que me veía hermosa.

Era extrapless, con un corsé ceñido a la cintura terminando en corte princesa toda la parte de arriba estaba lleno de pedrerías que brillaban mucho, la parte de abajo era de encaje y tul. La cola era larga el velo era igual de largo de una finísima tela con hermosas decoraciones, toque mi cuello esa parte de mi cuerpo que quedaría expuesta para él, mi cuerpo volvió a estremecerse de miedo, no tenía por qué pensar en eso. No en este momento…

Deje a mi madre afuera mientras tomaba una ducha necesitaba relajarme.

 **-0-**

 **27 de Noviembre 2014**

Estaban las dos familias reunidas íbamos a terminar de ver algunos detalles del próximo gran evento ese día estaba muy contenta todo iba bien, Izayoi y mi madre se habían hecho cargo de casi todo, el vestido que habían diseñado exclusivamente para mí, estaba en su caja yo no podía dejar de tocarlo era tan suave al tacto.

\- Te gusta verdad

\- Si Izayoi es hermoso

\- Bueno ven vamos a probártelo

\- Queee no pero y si lo daño

\- Oh vamos hija si le sucede algo tenemos tiempo de arreglarlo, imagínate que ocurra el mismo día de la boda, así que dime que prefieres...

\- Bueno si mejor me lo pruebo ahora.

\- Si así es mejor, vamos Kagome querida.

Entre las dos me ayudaron a colocármelo y al verme al espejo me quede asombrada de lo bien que se veía, era preciso.

\- Que bella te ves hija mía

\- Pareces una princesa y eso que aún falta peinarte y maquillarte.

\- Si pero para ese día no quiero nada llamativo por favor...

\- Oh vamos Kagome te conozco desde que eras pequeña sé que colores te gustan

\- Hay cuando Rin se case no sé si estaré igual o más emocionada ya que a esa niña no la veo con ganas de enseriar su relación.

\- Jajajaj calma Izayoi ya verás que cuando vean a Kagome casarse ella se animara, imagínate yo aún estoy esperando que Kikio se case y aun no se decide.

\- Hay sí que esperanza con estas muchachas pero Kagome nos has hecho tan feliz estas hermosa...

\- Hay Izayoi tu hijo también se verá muy guapo...

\- Si lo sé ...

 **Yo no deje de mirarme en el espejo por primera vez me sentía hermosa y digna de casarme con un Taisho. Después de todo la familia Taisho era muy conocida y muchas mujeres deseaban pertenecer a esa familia pero él me había elegido a mí, solo a mí de entre todas.**

 **Al principio cuando me dijeron lo de su condición me asuste pero a medida que lo fui conociendo, me di cuenta que era una persona muy buena pero muy en el fondo.**

 **Él es muy serio y callado, nunca sonríe bueno pocas veces, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, hemos hablado pocas veces en estos últimos 5 años ya que ha estado viajando encargándose de los negocios de la familia aunque ya nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo nos veíamos muy poco pero nos manteníamos en contacto. Un día Eri me dijo que el amor de lejos era muy difícil y complicado, pero no le hice caso, el día que me convertiría en su esposa estaría junto al por muchos años.**

\- Bien Kagome querida, no se le cayó ninguna perla

\- Si mamá que bueno, espero que el día de la boda tampoco se la caiga nada...

\- Jajaja tranquila no te angusties por eso, tienes que angustiarte por otras cosas...

Izayoi me sonrio y junto con mi madre salieron de la habitación llevándose la caja con el vestido, ellas se encargarían de que nadie lo viera hasta el día de la boda.

Estaba terminando de vestirme para salir, aún faltaban elegir algunas cosas para la boda como el color de las sillas, los manteles de la mesa aunque eso mi madre decía que ellas se harían cargo pero yo quería ayudar después de todo sería mi boda, él estaba muy ocupado pero aunque sea venía a los ensayos y había dado su opinión para las invitaciones y el color. Tenía 6 meses que no lo veía bueno solo en los ensayos pero no podíamos salir como antes el anuncio del matrimonio del hijo mayor de los Taisho era todo un acontecimiento, hablábamos por teléfono, pero él siempre era que me llamaba así lo habíamos acordado, él tenía muchas cosas que hacer y yo no quería interrumpirlo. Le mandaba el itinerario todos los días de lo que íbamos hacer al día siguiente y si lo hallaba importante tomaba su jet privado y lo teníamos aquí puntualmente. Pero solo el tiempo necesario para ensayar, un día casi mata al impuntual e irresponsable de Inuyasha, su tiempo era muy valioso había gruñido, su padre tuvo que calmarlos a ambos, bueno lo único que puedo decir es que aún tengo un cuñado vivo y Kikio no se quedó viuda antes de casarse.

Escuche la puerta de la habitación abrir y cerrarse tras de mí, pensé que sería mi madre que me venía a buscar porque me había demorado. Definitivamente esos recuerdos eran graciosos.

\- Ya voy mamá, estoy terminando de vestirme...

Me extraño no escuchar su voz, así que me di la vuelta para ver quién era, y lo vi allí parado junto a la puerta sus ojos brillaron intensamente cuando me vieron y el dorado se fundió con el rojo que solo había visto en contadas ocasiones y todas aduciendo que era por el reflejo de la luz, pero ahora podía decir con total seguridad que no era la luz sus ojos brillaban con ese intenso color rojo, aún no había terminado de abrocharme la blusa así que mi blanca piel quedaba expuesta frente a él.

Mi rápida reacción fue cubrirme con mis brazos.

\- Queee haces aquí, pensé que no vendrías...

Intente hablar para cubrir mi vergüenza, pero él no dejaba de mirarme, comencé a caminar hacia el baño tenía que alejarme de él iba a hacer mi futuro esposo pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera aun vergüenza de que me viera semi desnuda. Pero él fue más rápido y antes de que pudiera salir de su área de visión, llego hasta mí con su agilidad que aún no le había visto utilizar.

\- AHHAH

Fue lo que salió de mis labios cuando lo sentí presionarme contra la pared, su cuerpo sobre el mío no me dejaba respirar.

\- Adonde crees que vas

Fue lo que me dijo cerca de mi oído, nunca lo había visto así, los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron al sentir su nariz acariciar mi cuello, sus manos habían agarrado mis muñecas y las habían subido arriba de mi cabeza.

Empecé a asustarme, porque me agarraba de esta forma mis pies no tocaban el suelo y un escozor empezaba a recorrerme el cuerpo.

\- Por favor, por favor que haces bájame por favor...

Sentí un ardor en mi pecho y luego como un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por mi piel, un sonido como un rugido salió de su pecho y mi cuerpo volvió a temblar; no esto no podía ser, ya yo sabía de su condición pero esto no podía ocurrir no ahora, teníamos que esperar a estar unidos. Teníamos que esperar el día indicado, él día de la luna llena.

\- No basta, por favor detente no puedes hacer esto no ahora...ahahhah

Sentí como sus garras atravesaban la piel de mis brazos y como la sangre empezó a resbalar por ellos, empezaba a debilitarme ya no tenía fuerza no quería gritar yo lo amaba y si lo hacia mi familia era capaz de detener todo, lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, y creo que perdí el conocimiento, cuando los volví a abrir, estaba sentada entre sus piernas, como había llegado a esa posición, intente moverme pero no me dejo.

\- Quédate quieta, las heridas están sanando

Me dijo en voz baja, pero pude escucharlo lo sentía cansado como si hubiera corrido una maratón. su respiración aun era agitada podía sentirla ya que mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su ancho pecho.

No seguí moviéndome solo mire hacia mis brazos; y si las marcas de sus garras iban desapareciendo poco a poco; podía sentir su nariz acariciando mi cuello y hacia movimientos que me hacían cosquillas, reí por lo bajo pero el no dijo nada.

Cuanto tiempo dure con él así no lo podría decir, finalmente él se levantó y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, aún estaba mareada así que perdí un poco la estabilidad, pero él estaba allí para agarrarme, al tenerlo cerca pude ver sus ojos, otra vez eran dorados como el oro ya no tenían ese fuego rojo que le había visto hace un rato.

\- Perdóname

Fue lo único que dijo antes de dejarme sola y salir por la puerta, me quede sorprendida ya que una vez me había dicho que él no le pedía disculpas a nadie y menos si él tenía la razón.

Me dirigí hacia el espejo grande y al verme note que estaba un poco pálida mi blusa blanca ya no la tenía, Dios estaba solo en brassiers todo este tiempo, no podía ser y con esta vergüenza el color regreso a mis mejillas, note que tenía rastros de sangre en mi pecho que corría hasta mi ombligo, recordaba que sentía que bajaba bastante pero ahora no había rastros de casi nada, revise mi cuello y no había nada ni una marca, suspire definitivamente había estado cerca.

Comencé a buscar mi blusa blanca pero no la encontré en la habitación acaso él se la había llevado, busque otra rápidamente me eche un último vistazo en el espejo para ver mi semblante, al parecer ya había recuperado el color y baje al primer piso.

Comencé a buscarlos y los encontré a todos conversando en la terraza bueno a casi todos él y su padre no estaban allí.

\- Hola querida siéntate...

\- Te estábamos esperando Kagome

\- Lo siento Izayoi si los hice esperar mucho

\- No tranquila mi hijo ya nos dijo porque te habías demorado.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda en serio él les había dicho lo que había pasado.

\- Kagome hija estas bien...

\- Estas fatigada por todo lo que hemos hecho hoy

\- No, estoy bien solo tengo un poco de calor, y donde está el sr. Taisho

\- Está hablando con su hijo ya sabes negocios.

\- Ah ya esta bien...

 **Mire hacia la oficina de mi padre, tenia unas ganas de ir a su despacho y hablar con él, abrazarlo y volver a tenerlo cerca de mi, pero no me moví algo me decía que no era el momento.**

 **Mi madre y mi padre no me preguntaron nada así que quería decir que él no les había dicho nada de lo ocurrido, ellos siguieron conversando yo me sentía nerviosa quería verlo. Necesitaba hablar con él. Al poco rato regreso el señor Taisho y disculpo a su hijo ya que le había suscitado algo de emergencia y se había tenido que ir.**

 **Me miro y sonrió; algo me decía que él ya sabía lo que había sucedido en mi habitación. Luego siguieron hablando de la sala donde se iba a hacer el brindis, las decoraciones del lugar, y otras cosas. Kikio se estaba haciendo cargo del espectáculo y la decoración de la Iglesia ella misma se había ofrecido. Así que amablemente se lo concedí después de todo tenía otras cosas en mente.**

 **Luego de ese largo día al fin podía ir a mi habitación a descansar, pero que tan equivocada estaba aún ese día no había terminado para mí.**

 **El celular sonó y al contestarlo escuche su voz del otro lado.**

\- Alo

\- Kagome no podre asistir a ninguno de los eventos que vendrán a partir de mañana

\- Pero...

\- Escucha lo que estuvo a punto de suceder hoy no debe pasar hasta el día de la primera luna llena y que estés casada conmigo bajos las leyes yokais, si has leído sobre nuestras reglas ya debes imaginarte porque.

\- Si

\- Bien, mi padre se encargara de explicarle todo a tu familia pero yo necesitaba decírtelo, cada vez te vuelves más deseable para mí y eso es algo que debo controlar, hoy al verte después de tantas semanas hicieron que perdiera por un momento la razón, es por eso que te informo que no iré a estas últimas prácticas, entiendes...

\- Si lo entiendo...

\- Tu sangre me llama y ahora que la probé y que estuve a punto de marcarte se me hará muy difícil estar cerca de ti, es el precio que tengo que pagar por no seguir las reglas desde el principio.

\- ¿Las reglas? Pero…

\- Esas son mis reglas, igual que tu yo también me debo a ellas…

\- Está bien, entiendo pero cuando regresaras...

\- No lo sé pero te puedo asegurar que no faltare a la boda.

 **Sonreí al escucharlo decir eso, no había compartido mucho con él últimamente. Pero lo estaba aprendiendo a conocer y me había enamorado de su forma de ser.**

 **No había comprendido eso de no seguir las reglas desde el principio pero al parecer él igual que yo también debía seguir las suyas, no le di mucha importancia y no pensé en ellas más, suficiente tenía con las mías.**

 **Hablamos durante largo rato y aunque no quería dejar de escuchar su voz sabía que ambos necesitábamos descansar.**

 **Continuara…**

Gracias a todas por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

saludos a mis lectoras y gracias por sus review...

aby2125

Fabysama

ilovegerar 1

MaquiLeggs

Espero que sea fácil de entender ya que lo hago a bases de recuerdos de días, meses hasta años, atras.

saludos desde Panamá, Nos vemos en las estrellas...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola esta historia es de mi autoría, espero que sea de su agrado. Si me regalan un Review así podre saber si les gusto y continúo.

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **Segunda Hora**

 **3 de Enero 2015**

 **8:00 A.M**

Salí de la ducha ya me sentía un poco relajada, pero el miedo seguía presente, esa noche de hace un mes había tomado el antiguo libro que me había entregado el señor Taisho, últimamente no había tenido mucho tiempo para continuar mi lectura así que me dispuse a leerlo. Aunque no lo crean tenía demasiada información.

Mi situación es la siguiente, yo Kagome Higurashi había sido elegida para ser la esposa de nada más ni nada menos que del Lord del Oeste, una criatura divina o un Yokai como se llamaban, eran muy poderosos y al ser elegida debía esperar la primera luna llena del año para ser marcada, algo que me sonaba como si fuera ganado siendo marcado por su dueño o comprador. Pero su familia me explico a que se debía el ritual y que me beneficiaria a mí ya que me daría una vida larga para pasarla junto a él. Estuve un poco reacia a aceptar al principio ya que no me veía siendo la esposa de un ser como él y eso que ya lo conocía, y mi corazón saltaba de emoción cada vez que lo veía pero no me sentía digna de ser su esposa, pero al saber que él me había elegido sin importarle ninguno de mis defectos, acepte sin pensarlo, mi familia que ya conocía las condiciones de sus amigos aceptaron pero con la condición de que yo aceptara primero y al hacerlo ellos no tuvieron ninguna objeción.

Empezamos a conocernos no nos veíamos mucho ya que aún era menor de edad, salidas esporádicas y llamadas por teléfono o Skype, al cumplir 18 su familia me dio un libro para que aprendiera sobre ellos, allí aprendí sobre sus costumbres y reglas. Que eran yokais y desde cuándo existían.

Si una mujer era marcada por su pareja divina este ser le transmitiría a ella su longevidad, esta marca se la hacía su pareja en el pegue del hombro con el cuello una marca que en tiempos antiguos se le daba a la pareja elegida para que los otros Yokais machos se dieran cuenta de que ella ya tenía dueño, pero actualmente ya solo se utilizaba para formalizar el ritual y proveer a la pareja de una larga vida junto a su esposo ya que muy pocos yokais existían

Todo esto me parecía muy romántico al principio, pero a medida que iba leyendo me daba cuenta que al principio hace muchos años atrás esto prácticamente era para mantener a la mujer bajo el dominio de su pareja.

Poco a poco iba entendiendo más y más e iba descubriendo el oscuro pasado que envolvía a la marca, cuanto me arrepiento de haberlo leído, ya que había descubierto porque de su alejamiento.

\- Kagome quieres que te maquillen primero o prefieres el peinado.

Mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos y volví a la realidad a la realidad de que dentro de 8 horas me casaría y me convertiría en la esclava de un demonio blanco.

\- El peinado primero madre...

\- Está bien, llamare a tu hermana para que venga a ayudarme, Izayoi llegara pronto para maquillarte y ayudarme a vestirte.

Mientras que mi madre fue a buscar a mi hermana me puse mi ropa interior nueva y el peticote, me senté frente a la ventana, tenía que estar tranquila y calmarme no debía pensar tanto.

Aunque recordé un día en que conversaba con mi amiga Ayame, estaba en una situación parecida a la mía aunque creo que ella estaba mucho más confundida que yo. Resultaba ser que se había enamorado de Koga amigo de la familia Taisho pero él era mayor que ella claro está al ser Yokai; pero al parecer ella no estaba a su altura, la veía llorar por él ya que ella hacia lo que podía para estar a su lado pero él no la miraba de forma romántica solo como una hermana pequeña. ademas ella no sabia la verdad de lo que el era.

Ahora que se la verdad me doy cuenta que tal vez Ayame hubiese estado mejor sin él. Pero no puedo hablar mal de él se ha comportado muy bien con ella, me di cuenta que era un joven normal bueno hasta donde abarcaba, en carácter mucho mejor que su amigo, pero igual que los Taisho un Yokai, en un momento de no conocer a ningún ser divino me encontraba repentinamente rodeada de estos seres llamados Yokais.

Escuche a mi hermana y a mi madre conversar del tipo de peinado que debía llevar, algo que a mí no me importaba mucho, solo quería que este día pasara lo más rápido posible.

 **-0-**

 **Agosto 2005**

Cuando Ayame cumplió 15 años, 6 meses después que yo, sus padres organizaron una sencilla pero bonita fiesta, las mismas personas que habían ido al mío fueron al de ella con excepción de Koga que había tenido que atender su negocio familiar. Pero aunque la conocía poco le envió un presente, ella al principio estuvo triste pero al ver el regalo se alegró mucho.

Yo aún no conocía acerca de la condición de los Taisho y de Koga así que me sorprendió mucho el día que lo descubrí. Pero mi primera sorpresa había sido haberlo conocido a él.

Seis meses después de mis quince años unos días después del cumpleaños de Ayame, Kikio entro a mi habitación emocionada.

\- Kagome, Kagome querida

\- Que pasa Kikio...

\- Ven rápido el Señor Taisho ya llego

\- Hay Kikio si ya los conocemos cuál es tu alboroto...

\- Papá no te dijo...

\- Decirme que...

\- Por primera vez, vendrá el hijo mayor de los Taisho

\- Ah tienen otro hijo...

\- Hay por Dios Kagome, como es que no lo sabes papá siempre habla de eso que él hijo mayor de los Taisho se encarga del negocio familiar en el extranjero y que muy poco viene a verlos.

\- Pensé que solo eran Inuyasha y Rin

\- Vamos Kagome ponte algo elegante...

\- Ya va Kikio cálmate, ni que fuéramos a ver aun príncipe...

\- Tal vez lo sea...

\- Ja si es igual que Inuyasha lo dudo...

\- Kagome no digas eso del pobre de Inuyasha y ya deja de decir tonterías y ponte este vestido.

\- Si ya voy mamá...

Y cuánta razón tuvo Kikio esa vez, al llegar a la terraza donde estaba mi familia y toda la familia Taisho, pude ver a un hombre alto parado tras el señor Taisho con mirada seria y rostro apuesto sus ojos de un intenso dorado y cabello largo de color blanco con destellos lila no podía tener más de 20 años y junto a él Inuyasha que parecía una versión de él con excepción de que su mirada era alegre y siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y era un poco más bajo que el mayor.

\- Oh aquí están mis hijas Joven Taisho ella es Kikio la mayor, Kagome mi hija del medio y bueno mi hijo pequeño Sota que no está en estos momentos, salió con sus amigos.

Él solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y no dijo nada más, me sentía tan tonta no podía dejar de mirarlo era como ver a un ser divino a un ángel solo le faltaban las alas.

Kikio me saco de mi ensoñación al darme un leve empujón, al parecer ella no había caído en la misma ensoñación que yo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa junto a mi madre, nos sirvieron un pequeño refrigerio hablaron de todo un poco y al rato se fueron se disculparon el no poder quedarse mas tiempo ya que tenían que ir a ver a sus otros familiares. Me quede sorprendida al escuchar esto pero no pregunte nada, Kikio había desaparecido desde hace un rato, Inuyasha se excusó que tenía que irse, y él casi no hablo solo para responder algunas preguntas directas que le hacia su padre o el mio.

Me pareció notar un brillo rojo en sus ojos dorados pero no sabría decirlo tal vez haya sido un reflejo note un gesto de su padre y poco tiempo después se retiraron, mi padre también se fue y Izayoi se quedó conversando con mi madre, yo me quede un rato escuchando pero solo hablaban de sus eventos que tendrían para los próximos meses así que me fui para mi habitación.

 **Septiembre 2005**

Un mes después de no verlo, sentirme inquieta y de extraños sueños me lo encontré por casualidad en un evento que había organizado su madre.

Kikio y yo fuimos a acompañar a mi madre al evento y lo vimos junto con su pequeña hermana e Inuyasha que parecía incomodo al ser el centro de atención de muchas jóvenes que lo miraban descaradamente, después de todo era un Taisho.

Bueno les explicare miraban a los dos Taisho pero siendo Inuyasha más accesible al pobre querían comérselo con la mirada, además cada vez que una mujer se acercaba al otro Taisho esta salía huyendo solo con ver su mirada fría y de hielo que tenía.

Cuando nos vio llegar se alegró mucho ya que estando nosotras cerca nadie se le acercaría demasiado ya que había cierto rumor que decía que Inuyasha estaba comprometido con una de las hijas de Higurashi esto era falso ya que ninguna de las dos estaba de novia de él, pero creía saber de dónde provenía dicho rumor, así que no le dábamos mucha importancia. Rin nos abrazó efusivamente a ambas, e Izayoi nos saludó con su amable sonrisa, él solo hizo un gesto en modo de saludo con la cabeza, no dijo nada más y se alejó. Mi madre e Izayoi siguieron atendiendo a sus invitados pero algo sucedió en el transcurso de la noche, algo que cambiaría mi vida.

\- Y que tal la Universidad Inuyasha

\- Bueno no digamos que esta también Kikio, pero allí le estoy echando ganas...

\- Que bueno, cuanto me alegro yo sé que puedes, además no das la impresión de ser tonto…

\- Tonto ja es peor que eso…

\- Oye Kagome que mala eres...

Solo le saque la lengua y seguí observando a las personas que venían llegando a la fiesta. Kikio e Inuyasha siguieron hablando y yo me dedique a observar a Rin y a su hermano.

\- Oye tu hermano es muy serio y callado, Inuyasha.

\- Ah él si siempre ha sido así Kagome, le pregunte a mi madre una vez que si no lo había dejado caer de pequeño, ya que a veces siento que está un poco mal de la cabeza.

\- Hay Inuyasha no seas así...

\- Va tu no lo conoces desde que cumplió 12 años se ha vuelto mucho más tosco y amargado. Casi no habla y no ríe con nadie, a las únicas mujeres que permite que se le acerquen es Rin y Mamá, a veces es frustrante hablar con él.

\- Mmm ya veo

\- Miren ya empezó el baile, quieres bailar Kikio

\- Ah pero Kagome...

\- Tranquilos vallan

Sabía que no me quería dejar sola, pero al ver la cara radiante de Inuyasha no podía negarle la dicha de bailar con ella. Además se había animado a pedírselo.

\- En serio

\- Si vallan, yo estaré bien...

Mi madre estaba con Izayoi atendiendo todo y saludando a los invitados, vi como Rin bailaba con él, y volvía a mi cabeza esas palabras de Inuyasha **"** V **a tu no lo conoces desde que cumplió 12 años se ha vuelto mucho más tosco y amargado. Casi no habla y no ríe con nadie, a las únicas mujeres que permite que se le acerquen es Rin y Mamá, a veces es frustrante hablar con él"**. Me dio mucha tristeza saberlo, así que deje de obsérvalo, no conocía a nadie en ese lugar así que me fui para la terraza prefería estar sola. Esos eventos me aburrían ya que no había gente de mi edad y mis amigas no habían podido venir a acompañarme ya que esto había salido en último minuto, yo no tenía pensado venir solo vendría Kikio.

\- Me senté en el columpio del laberinto, allí iba cuando venía a este lugar era solitario, callado como me gustaba.

\- Estas aburrida

Esa voz no la conocía y me asuste muchísimo. Me levanté como un resorte del columpio donde estaba sentada, Ya que pensaba que estaba sola, al mirar de dónde provenía la voz, lo vi allí tan elegante con su traje azul marino, su porte y su rostro serio pero hermoso. Pero como si hacía un momento estaba en la pista con Rin.

\- Ah es usted Señor Taisho, me asusto…

\- Mmmm, te hice una pregunta.

\- Ah

Me sentía aun confundida primero se había aparecido así de repente y luego me estaba hablando yo estaba aún en las nubes, pero me recupere pronto ya que volvió a hablarme.

\- Es peligroso estar sola aquí

\- Ah no, no estoy aburrida y no no es peligroso conozco este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Si no estás aburrida porque estás aquí afuera sola...

\- Ah eso bueno es que, no me gusta mucho estos eventos no conozco a nadie y mis amigos no pudieron venir.

\- Tienes muchos amigos...

\- Bueno sí, creo, los necesarios...

\- Mmmm

No podía creerlo él estaba hablando conmigo, me senté en el columpio nuevamente y desde mi posición podía verlo, tenía una expresión de melancolía no podía verle sus ojos ya que los tenía fijos en el negro cielo y la blanca luna.

\- Disculpe que pregunte pero que hace usted acá afuera, también esta aburrido.

\- No me gustan los bailes...

\- Pero si baila usted muy bien…

Al terminar de decir esa frase, oculte mi rostro gracias a Dios estaba todo oscuro. Como me había atrevido a decirle eso, ahora se daría cuenta que lo había estado observando Santo cielo que vergüenza.

\- Cómo lo sabes

Si me había pillado que podría decirle, solo la verdad.

\- Lo vi bailar con Rin, y lo hacía muy bien...

\- En serio

Alce mi mirada y divise una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos no dejaban de ver la Luna llena.

\- Si - fue mi respuesta

\- Es mejor que lo compruebes tu misma, no crees...

\- Ah

Lo vi darse la vuelta y no contestarme mas nada. Es que acaso me estaba invitando a bailar, quede por un minuto desconcertada, y luego me levanté como un resorte y seguí sus pasos. Cuando salí del laberinto él ya estaba en la entrada de la sala. Camine lentamente hasta llegar a la sala, Kikio seguía bailando con Inuyasha y Koga el amigo de los Taisho estaba bailando con Rin, el señor Taisho y mi padre habían llegado en ese tiempo que estaba afuera y estaban bailando con sus respectivas esposas. El baile iba adelantado así que me quede en una esquina buscándolo con la mirada, pero al parecer se había perdido entre la gente.

Al terminar la música todos vinieron hacia mí

\- Kagome hija donde estabas...

\- Hola Papá, estaba en el Jardín

\- Ah ya veo

\- Uff que calor

\- Quieren que les traiga algo para tomar

\- Si Inuyasha gracias

\- Kagome quieres uno

\- Si claro

\- Voy contigo Inuyasha

\- No tranquila...

\- Inuyasha no vas a poder con todos

\- Ah bueno si

Kikio se fue con él aduciendo que era para ayudarlo yo sonreí, definitivamente esta era la noche de Inuyasha.

\- Izayoi has visto a nuestro otro hijo

\- No yo lo deje bailando con Rin y desde entonces no lo he visto.

\- Rin sabes dónde está tu hermano

\- Me dijo que iría a fumar al jardín

\- Mmmm ya veo aún sigue con ese mal hábito

Note ese brillo rojo que la última vez había visto en los ojos de él, vi como Izayoi tomaba su mano y no decían nada más, de repente empezó a sonar la siguiente pieza.

\- Hay mira Inu-no nuestra canción, vamos a bailarla...

\- Si por supuesto... Ah allí estás...donde te habías metido, acaso sigues con ese mal hábito...

El señor Taisho miraba a alguien que estaba parado detrás de mí.

\- Quieres bailar

Esa voz ya la conocía; yo que estaba de espalda a él solo vi los ojos de asombro de sus padres y los míos, Rin tenía una radiante sonrisa.

Me di la vuelta y allí estaba él con su elegante porte y la mano extendida yo la tome sin más y me deje llevar, me llevo hasta el centro del baile y comenzamos a bailar.

Estaba completamente ruborizada, nuestros padres no nos dejaban de ver igual que las otras personas.

\- Ya regresamos con el ponche, tengan y Kagome dónde está aquí estaba el de ella.

Nadie dijo nada

\- Mamá Kagome donde esta

\- Bailando – dijo Rin

\- Con quién – preguntó Inuyasha

\- Con tu hermano – respondió Taisho mayor

Inuyasha casi se cae de espalda al escuchar eso.

\- Inuyasha vamos a bailar

\- Qué pero...

\- Si todos siguen viendo a Kagome así, te aseguro que saldrá corriendo y dejara a tu hermano plantado en la pista.

\- En serio, bueno lo tendría merecido

\- Inuyasha

\- Ok ya voy

\- Koga vamos

\- Si claro pequeña Rin

Estaba empezando a sentirme nerviosa, la gente no dejaba de mirarnos estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

\- Por qué nos miraran así

\- Nos

\- Si es que no los ves

\- No "nos" ven, te ven a ti

\- Que, hay no no no puedo ser, no voy a poder seguir...

\- Tranquila no los veas a ellos, mírame a mí...

Eso que me pedía era aún peor si con solo tenerlo cerca hacía que la piel se me pusiera chinita imagínense cómo me pondría si lo miraba. Pero mi querida hermana llego a mi rescate ahora no solo éramos nosotros dos si no ella e Inuyasha, luego Koga y Rin y finalmente nuestros padres ahora no estábamos solos.

La sensación que me hacía sentir me elevaba y por un momento mi mente me engañó me hizo creer que esta sensación ya la había sentido antes. Y que ya había bailado con él con anterioridad.

 **Continuará…**

Saludos a todas mis lectoras, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su completo agrado;

nos vemos en las estrellas...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola esta historia es de mi autoría, espero que sea de su agrado. Si me regalan un Review así podre saber si les gusto y continúo.

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **Tercera Hora**

 **3 de Enero 2015**

 **9:00 A.M.**

Ese recuerdo venía a mi mente tan nitidamente en ese momento me sentía en las nubes, estaba enamorada de él, sin conocerlo me había enamorado como una loca. Con solo recordarlo siento las mismas mariposas que ese día.

\- Que dices Kagome te gusta el peinado...

\- Si esta bonito...

\- Bueno niñas vamos a desayunar, ya pedí que nos subieran algo...

\- Mamá no quiero comer nada...

\- Nada de eso Kagome, sé que estas nerviosa y todo pero si no te desayunas valla a ser que te desmayes en plena boda así que no...

\- Pero mamá

\- Nada, vas aunque sea a comer un poquito como pretendes estar sin comer nada hasta la cena, acaso quieres desfallecer el día de tu boda.

\- Está bien

Mi mamá me sonrio y volví a sentarme, le haría caso aunque sabía que antes del mediodía ese desayuno terminaría en el escusado.

Kaede mi nana bella, nos trajo el desayuno y todas alrededor de la mesita comenzamos a desayunar.

 **-0-**

 **Octubre 2005**

Había pasado un mes desde el evento, y aún estaba en las nubes, Kikio le gustaba molestarme cuando me veía así, desde ese día lo había visto venir un par de veces a mi casa pero solo a hablar de negocios con su padre y el mío, se encerraban horas en su despacho y cuando salían solo era para despedirse. El último día que vino a casa me invito a salir, estaba tan emocionada que no sabía si gritar o llorar. Solo fuimos a comer algo después de todo yo aún era menor de edad y no fuimos solos Kikio e Inuyasha fueron con nosotros.

Cada vez que Kikio me recordaba eso quería que me tragara la tierra ellos dos de chaperones para una niña de casi 16 y un hombre de 20 años. Por lo demás a Inuyasha no le importaba mucho después de todo podía estar al lado de su querida Kikio. Por mucho que dijera que no soportaba a su hermano mayor sabía que lo quería o quería demasiado su vida para molestarlo.

Fueron salidas esporádicas nada de todo los días, había meses que no lo veía, pero no me importaba con solo escuchar su voz me hacía feliz.

Le pregunte si no le molestaba salir con su hermano y mi hermana y solo me dijo que no, que sabía que por el momento yo era menor de edad y se debían seguir las reglas. Y si Inuyasha apreciaba su vida no lo molestaría, al principio no entendía esas indirectas, pero ahora que se la verdad las comprendo más.

Cuando él no podía venir le pedía a Inuyasha que me contara de él, de sus pasatiempos de su comida favorita quería saberlo todo. Inuyasha extrañamente me contestaba todas las preguntas que le hacía, un poco enojado claro ya que me decía que me interesara en otra persona que él no era el indicado para mí.

Como les decía, para ese entonces aun no comprendía sus palabras ya que no conocía la verdad de su condición.

 **-0-**

 **Enero 16 2008**

Pronto cumpliría 18 años tenía casi 3 años de conocerlo, bueno conocerlo no pero podía decir que me hablaba, algo nuevo para él. Ya que no hablaba con nadie que no fuera su familia los empresarios no se cuenta ya que tiene que hablar después de todo son negocios.

\- Cuando crees que regrese

\- Quien…

\- Quien más tú hermano…

\- Hay Kagome cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de pensar en ese tonto, psicópata.

\- No digas eso Inuyasha, o es que sabes algo que yo necesite saber...

\- No es eso es que él es muy complicado

\- Complicado

\- Si, y mejor está tu vida sin él…

\- Tú también lo eres

\- Oye

\- Vamos Inuyasha que tan malo puede ser

\- No no es que sea malo, solo complicado...

\- Jajajaja no creo que sea motivo suficiente para no estar a su lado, además no somos nada, solo amigos.

\- Jajajaj si amigos, amigos serian Ayame y Koga aunque ni mucho, pero tú con él psicópata de mi hermano a leguas se ve que son más que amigos y él que con solo mirarte pareciera que quisiese devorarte grrr.

\- Inuyasha basta deja de decir eso, que inmaduro eres, ya sé porque mi hermana está enojada y ha dejado de salir contigo.

\- Oye eso es triste y no soy inmaduro tengo casi 20 años.

\- Pero no te comportas como tal, sabes que mi hermana es muy seria y controlada no le gusta llamar mucha la atención, y a ti te gusta llamar mucho la atención.

\- No es cierto, la gente solo con verme son los que quieren llamar mi atención.

\- Hay si el pobrecito de Inuyasha mira como quería salir de pelea con Naraku cuando ni siquiera te había hecho nada.

\- Estaba tocando a Kikio

\- Si porque la estaba ayudando a levantarse, de verdad eres un tonto ni siquiera preguntas antes de actuar porque crees que Kikio dejo de hablarte, haciéndole escenas de celos en todas partes sabiendo que ni siquiera son novios.

\- Yo quería pedírselo cuando cumpliera los 20 años pero ya no me quiere hablar...

\- Tienes que disculparte con Naraku...

\- Queee pero, pero…

\- Inuyasha es la única forma y así le darás a entender a mi hermana de que ya has madurado.

\- Hay lo pensare

\- Inuyasha...

\- Lo pensare, Kagome no es fácil para mí...

Me dio un poco de pena notar su semblante de angustia en verdad se veía que amaba a mi hermana, Kikio también lo quería, pero le estaba dando una lección por su comportamiento y sabia por boca de ella misma que hasta que Inuyasha no se disculpara con Naraku ella no le volvería hablar. En realidad a Naraku no le importaba mucho al parecer sabia por que Inuyasha era así pero Kikio no lo iba a dejar pasar por alto. Así que decidí darle mi consejo después de todo era mi mejor amigo y decirle algo para que se alegrara y cogiera fuerza.

\- Mmmm ya veo te voy a decir un secreto, Naraku tiene novia...

\- Así...

\- Si es Kagura Kyoyama

\- Mmmm

\- Ves ya no tienes de que preocuparte

\- Kagome, ahora soy yo quien te voy a dar un consejo...

\- Así haber cual será ese gran consejo de mi gran amigo...

\- Cuando tú y mi hermano en serien su relación, te acordaras de mis palabras y entenderás porque nos comportamos de esta forma, y te darás cuenta que no solo es un capricho o celos como tú los llamas...

\- Oye quien ha dicho que llegaremos a ser algo más...

\- Kagome no te sigas mintiendo, sé que mueres por que algún día te lo pida…

\- Inuyasha ya basta deja de decir tonterías…

\- Bah aya tú, sigue engañándote lo único que te aconsejo es que si llega a suceder y mi hermano y tu decidan tener una relación, llegaras a comprender mis palabras, solo te pido que lo recuerdes…y tengas un poco de paciencia...

\- Está bien, como tú digas…

\- Bueno iré a buscar a Naraku, y así espero que Kikio me perdone, chao Kagome...

\- Chao

\- Graciasss.

Ese día me dejo pensando con esas palabras.

 **-0-**

 **23 de febrero del 2008**

Mi cumpleaños número 18 había caído martes así que 4 días después mis padres organizaron una reunión en casa, vi a mi hermana sonreír al ver llegar a Inuyasha eso quería decir que lo había perdonado, estaba con mis amigas conversando cuando Hojo otro de mis mejores amigos entro con un regalo para mí. Bueno era de él y de Eri su novia que se sentía indispuesta y no había podido venir. Estaba recibiendo su regalo y dándole un beso y un abrazo cuando sentí un escalofrió por la espalda como si alguien me mirara intensamente, al darme la vuelta vi en la entrada a los Taisho que saludaban a mis padres y más atrás, él que llevaba a Rin agarrada del brazo. Rin se soltó y corrió hacia donde yo estaba para darme un fuerte abrazo.

\- Hola Kagome Feliz cumpleaños

\- Hola Rin, gracias

\- Hermano ven, no crees que Kagome se ve muy linda

\- Siempre lo ha sido

Su voz era fría y su semblante serio, ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos yo buscaba los suyos pero él no quería verme. Y sin más se dio la vuelta y fue donde su padre, toda la noche se quedó junto a él, yo me quede con mis amigos, y baile con todos ellos, finalmente Inuyasha había dejado de bailar con mi hermana y me había invitado a bailar.

\- Oye que le hiciste al tonto de mi hermano

\- De que hablas y deja de llamarlo tonto...

\- Bueno en realidad no me importa, pero tiene un semblante que Dios y Señor nuestro pareciese que quisiese matar a todos.

\- En serio yo lo veo normal

\- Créeme está furioso….

\- Inuyasha no entiendo...

\- Te lo dije la otra vez, nosotros no podemos evitar sentir celos...

\- Celos, pero si no soy nada de él, yo lo veo muy tranquilo claro se le ve que está muy ocupado con tu padre y el mío.

\- Si pero has bailado con todos y no has bailado con él...

\- No quiero molestarlo

\- Bah no sea tonta anda, y ya veraz que lo pondrás feliz y le quitaras esa cara de muerto que tiene.

\- Jajajaj que malo eres...

La canción se termino iba a empezar otra y vi como Koga que solo bailaba con Kikio o Rin se dirigía hacia mí para bailar, le hice un ademan que no y el entendió. Me dirigí hacia la terraza de mi casa necesitaba pensar. Que era lo que Inuyasha había querido decir con eso, no le había hecho nada a él que yo recordase él no me había hablado ni deseado feliz cumpleaños ni siquiera me había dado un regalo y aun así no dejaba de mirarme mientras bailaba con todos, no se había acercado a mí en toda la noche y ahora Inuyasha decía que yo tenía a su hermano molesto valla en verdad eran extraños o mejor dicho complicados, si la palabra favorita de Inuyasha, la familia Taisho era complicada.

Estaba observando la luna, últimamente había cogido esa manía, él me la había enseñado casi siempre podia ver su mirada perdida en la luna, el día de hoy estaba llena que radiante y hermosa se veía. Me senté un rato tenía que coger valor para acercarme a él y pedirle si quería bailar conmigo, hay que desesperante era, vamos Kagome no eres cobarde entra y enfrentalo.

\- Bien así lo haré... mmm que complicados son los Taisho

\- Yo no soy complicado

Quede de piedra al escuchar esa voz un sudor frió recorrió mi espalda gire rápidamente y allí estaba tan elegante como siempre, con su porte que nunca perdía, en su traje gris que hacia resaltar su hermoso cabello blanco, como deseaba acariciarlos pero nunca me había atrevido a pedírselo ni mucho menos a tocarlos por mi cuenta, algo en mi ser y en mi cabeza me decía que no lo hiciera y mucho menos sin su consentimiento.

\- Ho ho hola... mmm...que haces aquí

\- Mmm, vine a darte tu regalo

\- Ah que mi regalo...

\- Por tu cumpleaños...

\- Ah si mi regalo... gracias

Me entrego una pequeña caja roja de terciopelo que llevaba un pequeño lazo en la tapa. Sonreí internamente era muy hermoso pero no me lo imaginaba a él, entrando en una tienda departamental y eligiendo un lazo. Así que le debió de haber pedido el favor a Rin o a su Madre.

\- Gracias

\- Ábrelo

Lo mire y luego a la cajita, me hubiera gustado abrirla después e ir ahora mismo a bailar con él quería tenerlo cerca, pero él al parecer quería saber mi reacción, así que abrí la cajita y me quede sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo. Era un hermoso anillo tenía un diamante en el centro abajo una media luna y a ambos lados unas bellísimas alas y brillaba en un tono lila que me recordaba los destellos de su cabello. No podía quitar los ojos del anillo era hermoso.

\- Quieres ser mi novia

Esa frase me dejo mucho más sorprendida y cuando alce mi mirada él estaba sentado al lado mío.

\- Te hice una pregunta

\- Ah yo...

\- Mmmm

\- Si claro

Lo vi sacar el anillo de la cajita y colocarlo en mi dedo...Y luego se levantó para irse.

\- Bien – fue lo único que dijo - ya tengo que irme...

Nada de palabras románticas, ni siquiera un beso nada, pero yo ya había aceptado, me levante rápidamente y lo detuve por su brazo antes que se fuera.

\- Quieres bailar conmigo

Él se giró para verme de frente, en ningún momento baje mi mirada quería saber su respuesta. Me miro con sus hermosos ojos dorados y movió su cabeza diciendo si, en ese momento alzo su mano hacia mí, pero antes de poder tomársela, entro Hojo.

\- Kagome, aquí estas...

Vi como su semblante que estaba relajado ahora estaba crispado por la furia.

\- Si, si Hojo dime

\- Kagome tengo que irme, ya sabes el trabajo...

\- Ok nos vemos después, me saludas a Eri chao

Iba a despedirme con un abrazo, pero note como miraba al pobre de Hojo así que era mejor no tentar a mi suerte después de todo algo me decía que debía empezar a ser más cuidadosa. Me despedí de Hojo con un apretón de mano, el pobre salió rápidamente, creo que deseaba hacerlo, él volvió a alzar su mano y fuimos hasta el centro de la pista donde Inuyasha y Kikio bailaban animada mente; Rin y Sota también, Sango con su novio Miroku, Yuca con Kohaku y Naraku con su novia Kagura donde estaban Koga y Ayame, bueno no le di mucha importancia tal vez estaban en la cocina. Bailamos un rato no mucho ya que debía irse, pero mientras bailamos me saco de mi burbuja de ensoñación en la que estaba.

\- Aceptaste ser mi novia, para en un futuro casarte conmigo recuerdas…

\- Si – le dije estaba abrazada a él, bailando una canción lenta que habían puesto.

\- Mi padre te dará algo que te explicara cómo es nuestra familia, tendrás un año para retractarte y anular el compromiso, si después de leerlo lo deseas hacer y así no seguirías siendo mi novia y ...

Me separe y lo mire fijamente, es que no podía dejar de ser tan diplomático por una vez en su vida.

\- No digas más, no dañes este bonito momento...

\- Mmmm

\- Dile a tu padre que lo que quiera darme me lo de otro día, hoy quiero disfrutar este momento y gravarlo en mi memoria para siempre.

\- Ok, le diré que te lo de otro día...

\- Gracias – le dije con una sonrisa...

\- Feliz cumpleaños Kagome

Y me dio un beso en la mejilla, Dios este momento quedaría grabado en mi memoria para siempre. No dejo de mirarme hasta que me dejo sentada en el sillón y luego se despidió. No lo volvería a ver por un largo mes, pero no importaba ya que todos los días hablábamos, no era un hombre de muchas palabras pero me llenaba de atenciones y detalles que solo él sabía hacer, a veces me daba miedo como podía saber tanto de mí con solo conocerme hacia solo tres años.

Pero pronto lo descubriría.

 **Continuara…**

Saludo a todas mis lectoras, espero que este capítulo sea de su completo agrado;

Daniela rayo, Jessica escalada, Zabitam19975, FabySama, Aby2125, I.I.S, GothiKataisho6, Raquel Taisho, Ilovegerar1, MaquiLeggs.

Contestacion a Review...

Va a ser un Kagome Sesshomaru, Kikio Inuyasha, en realidad siempre ponen a Kikio de mala cuando en realidad ella no lo era, Naraku la llevo a ser asi, es por eso que en mi historia las dos se llevan de maravilla, son muy buenas hermanas.

Querida Faby en realidad no fuma solo lo hace para molestar a su padre, después de todo no podía quitarle lo de un poco rebelde que es, casi siempre le gusta llevarle la contraria a su padre en cosas insignificantes, y una de esas es fumar e intentar matar a su hermano irresponsable, Pero cuando necesita de él como para controlarse siempre lo vas a encontrar a su lado, después de todo aun es un demonio joven y sus sentimientos lo traicionan.

Bueno ya les di algunas respuestas a sus preguntas.

Nos vemos en las estrellas.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola esta historia es de mi autoría, espero que sea de su agrado. Si me regalan un Review así podre saber si les gusto y continúo.

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **Cuarta Hora**

 **3 de Enero 2015**

 **10:00 a.m.**

Efectivamente el desayuno no me sentó muy bien que digamos, y antes que empezaran a maquillarme el pobre había quedado en el lava manos, trate de no hacer una escena o mi madre volvería a obligarme a comer algo, ella no entendía que mi estómago había decidido no aceptar ningún alimento hasta que toda esta locura hubiera terminado.

Me lave la cara, la seque y salí, al ver el reloj ya eran las 10:00 de la mañana solo faltaban 5 horas, para unir mi vida con él.

\- Kagome ven empezaremos a maquillarte

\- Si

Me obligue a sonreír, mientras mi corazón empezaba a temblar Dios faltaba tan poco, me senté en la silla me dijeron que cerrara los ojos y volví a recordar ese día, el día en que todo comenzó y si hubiera tenido un poco de cordura hubiese dicho que no, quien era yo para creer que podía sacar a alguien de su oscuridad.

 **-0-**

 **29 de febrero del 2008**

\- Hola hija

\- Hola papá

\- Pasa adelante el Señor Taisho quiere hablar contigo

\- Si claro...

\- Bueno me imagino que tendrán cosas importantes que hablar así que me retiro, Taisho, Kagome nos vemos.

\- Si papa hasta luego...

\- Amigo mío hasta pronto...

Mi padre salió de su despacho y me dejo a solas con él señor Inu-no Taisho.

\- Señorita Kagome, debe sorprenderle que dese hablar con usted

\- Bueno ya su hijo me había dicho algo...

\- Ah bueno, ya veo así que las cosas van en serio mmm... qué bien...

\- Me hablo algo acerca de su forma de ser y que usted me explicaría sobre esa condición suya... pero en realidad no entendí lo que trataba de decirme.

\- Si es por eso que necesitaba hablar con usted...bueno antes de que aceptara pero veo que él se adelantó...

Vi como miraba mi mano donde brillaba el anillo que había empezado a usar desde la noche de mi cumpleaños y que él había puesto en mi dedo, ni siquiera había pensado en quitármelo.

\- Señorita Higurashi...

\- Dígame Kagome Señor Taisho

\- Está bien Kagome, primero que todo debe saber que mi familia es especial en cierta forma, nosotros no somos como ustedes, somos diferentes en ciertos aspectos...

\- Se refiere al dinero...

\- No no niña no es sobre el dinero o clases sociales se debe a algo más, es mucho más que eso.

No entendía muy bien, pero lo notaba ansioso así que lo deje continuar.

\- Dime que sabes acerca de los Yokais

Esa pregunta me dejo sorprendida, que tenían que ver los Yokais en todo esto...

\- Bueno en clase de historia decían que en antiguas épocas se contaban historia y leyendas que habían existido seres con sorprendentes poderes y que eran muy hermosos, hace algunos siglos 4 lores se habían unido para proteger a los humanos que vivían en sus territorios estos eran los lores del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Ellos protegían sus territorios y vigilaban que nadie les hiciera daño a su gente. Pero esas historias son solo mitos y leyendas solo eran hombres que eran grandes soberanos de sus tierras y con sus ejércitos lograban salvaguardar a su gente eso era todo, muy buenos reyes pero solo humanos como cualquier otro. Porque lo pregunta señor.

El señor Taisho se había quedado escuchando todo lo que dije mirando por la ventana el atardecer y cuando se viro y clavo sus hermosos ojos dorados tan parecidos a los de él, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y presentí que algo pasaba, algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Él se sentó en el escritorio de mi padre y comenzó hablar. Empezó diciéndome que para esto debía olvidar todo lo que sabía y había escuchado acerca de los Yokais y que debía tener la mente abierta para lo que él iba a contarme.

Comenzó hablándome de los tiempos antiguos donde el hombre no confiaba en ciertos Yokais, que todos no eran buenos, pero tampoco malos; todo lo decía tan normal como si estuviera contándole una historia a un niño pequeño, estaba poniéndome nerviosa cuando empezó a detallar con exactitud paisajes que solo había leído en los libros y lugares que parecían sacados de un cuento, olores que solo un animal podía reconocer, era tan sorprendente lo que me contaba pero a la vez inquietante como sabia tanto de ese tiempo si no podía tener más de 50 años, entonces dijo algo que me dejo con la boca abierta.

\- Se preguntara como se tanto de ese tiempo...

\- Bueno en realidad si...

\- Cuantos años cree que tengo Señorita...

\- Bueno no le puedo poner más de 60 pero si menos de 55 así que pienso que debe tener como 52 años más o menos...

El solo sonrio y me miró fijamente...

\- Tengo mas de 800 años señorita Kagome

\- Queee...no no... puede ser...

\- En otras palabras yo soy un Yokai de sangre pura... igual que mi hijo mayor.

\- Pero, como...

Estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando; el siguió su relato.

\- Señorita Kagome le dije que olvidara todo lo que ha escuchado o leído acerca de los Yokais y solo se centre en lo que le voy a contar...es una larga historia así que póngase cómoda y no me interrumpa, ya que esto lo hago por mi hijo.

Mire su semblante serio, parecía que no le agradaba la idea de hablar de su pasado, pero lo hacía por él, por su hijo. Aún seguía sorprendida pero no dije nada quería escuchar su relato, y si debía tomar una decisión lo haría, aunque estaba segura que nada me haría alejarme de él, solo si él hacia lo quería.

Vi como el señor Taisho volvió a tomar asiento en el escritorio y comenzó su relato.

\- Me enamore y estuve casado con una hermosa Yokai llamada Irazue, nos conocíamos desde que éramos jóvenes y estábamos comprometidos para casarnos cuando ella alcanzara su madures de Yokai, y cuando llego el momento fuimos los Yokais más felices, después de unir nuestras vidas venia el siguiente paso tener hijos y era lo que más deseábamos un hijo de nuestro amor de nuestra sangre unida, pero no llegaba así que mi familia decidida a anular el matrimonio, después de todo de que sirve un matrimonio sin hijos, no diga nada señorita en ese tiempo así eran las cosas, pero yo no iba a permitirlo amaba a esa Yokai, y no iba a permitir que ni siquiera mi familia nos separara, pasaron 50 años y al principio trate de que todo fuera normal de que no se preocupara por la ausencia de no poder tener hijos, para hacerle todo más fácil me fui lejos de mi familia no quería que la presionaran y mucho menos que le metieran ideas locas en la cabeza. Pero todo era muy difícil, en nuestros tiempos se levantaban revueltas de Yokais inferiores que deseaban destruir a la raza humana, dejaba sola a mi joven esposa mucho tiempo por guerras en diferentes territorios de nuestras tierras, pasaban los años y veía como se iba entristeciendo más y más, llego un punto en que empecé a enojarme con ella cuando hablaba de dejarme el camino libre para que eligiera a otra joven Yokai algo que yo no quería, ya que solo la quería a ella.

Pero el futuro nos tenía preparado una hermosa sorpresa, la noche en que en el cielo dio lugar a la luna llena de sangre, esa noche concebimos a nuestro hijo. Claro que no lo supimos hasta un mes después, cuando empecé a notarla cansada, casi no comía y si lo hacia la veía correr al baño, dormía mucho y se le notaba fatigada. Empezaba a preocuparme creí que estaba enferma, así que mande a llamar a una Yokai curandera y ella nos dio la gran noticia, estábamos felices un hijo al fin, tendríamos un hijo habíamos tenido que esperar 50 años para poder tener esta felicidad. Los dos estábamos tan felices, no quería ni separarme de ella si lo hacía era por periodos cortos, la cuidaba más que antes no permitía que hiciera muchas cosas difíciles, aunque fuera una fuerte Yokai seguía siendo la madre de mi hijo.

Por ser de la raza Yokai pasaría un año para dar a luz.

Le explicare Srta. Kagome que nuestra condición de Yokai nos hace diferente en muchos aspectos en especial en las mujeres.

Cuando nuestro hijo nació era un hermoso cachorro...

 **Me dio risa como lo había llamado, cuando lo llamo cachorro me imagine un hermoso perrito de ojos dorados y pelo blanco como la nieve.**

\- Había salido igual de hermoso que su madre, con ojos de un dorado como los míos y la marca de mi familia la luna de color azul morado en su frente, franjas de color violeta en sus mejillas y cabello blanco con algunos mechones lilas. Era mi hijo, mi heredero, mi sangre, el hijo de la Yokai que amaba y que había elegido pasar el resto de su vida conmigo.

 **Vi como derraba pequeñas lagrimas imperceptible, se levantó del escritorio y volvió a posar su mirada, esta vez en la oscuridad de la noche. No quería preguntarle pero la historia me había cautivado y quería seguir escuchando.**

\- Sr. Taisho está bien...

\- Si pequeña, solo que el recuerdo es algo doloroso...

\- Siento que tenga que recordar esto yo...

\- Tranquila esto es parte de lo que tienes que saber, después de todo eres la elegida por mi hijo y eso es mucho más de lo que yo puedo hacer.

 **No entendía a lo que se refería así que lo seguí escuchando. Esta vez no se sentó en el escritorio solo siguió hablando desde el ventanal.**

\- Pasaron 20 años más y nuestro hijo era un hermoso niño, tenía el tamaño de un niño de 6 años pero con la sabiduría y madures de alguien mayor ya que los Yokais crecemos de una manera más lenta y cuando alcanzamos la mayoría de edad casi pasa desapercibido, mi amada Irazue le había enseñado a ser un niño educado y muy bien instruido en historia y muchas otras cosas, ese era su príncipe como todos le llamaban en el palacio del Oeste, era la alegría del palacio y de sus señores, seguían las guerras en nuestras tierras pero eran menos, Yokais de otros lugares llegaban a nuestro territorio queriendo aprovecharse de la gente que protegíamos, y eso no podíamos permitírselo.

Irazue no deseaba que nuestro hijo fuera a la guerra pero como todo Yokais debía ser instruido en todo lo relacionado al arte de la guerra, desde utilizar armas hasta convertir su cuerpo en un arma letal.

Le conseguí los mejores maestros y hasta yo mismo lo entrene; todo era felicidad en mi mundo, mis tierras estaban a salvo, mi esposa, mi hijo que más podía pedir; pero una fatídica noche nos tendieron una trampa un demonio de nombre Ryotsuke entro a mis tierras fingiendo ser amigo, el primer error que cometí fue dejarlo entrar a mis tierras y con falsas camaraderías le presente a mi familia, sus falsas palabras y elogios a mis riquezas me hicieron no ver el ser que era y la envidia que me tenía no solo por ser uno de los más grandes lores sino también por mi familia.

Mi hijo que en ese entonces aún era un joven cachorro no se sentía a gusto cerca de Ryotsuke, yo no le hice caso ya que me deje llevar por su corta edad e inexperiencia lo tome como celos de niño ya que pasaba más tiempo con Ryotsuke que con él, y aunque ha pasado el tiempo no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haber confiado en mi propio hijo.

Ryotsuke poco a poco fue tramando su plan y en el solsticio de invierno dio su golpe, espero el silencio de la noche y ataco con su ejército, uno que había introducido muy sutilmente en el palacio.

Desperté con los gritos de los Yokais que estaban protegiendo el palacio, desperté a Irazue rápidamente y le dije que fuera a buscar a nuestro hijo y saliera del palacio que yo la encontraría después. Pero todo fue un caos cuando salí, había gritos he incendios por todos lados mis hombres el general Toga, Hikaru y otros estaban luchando para que nadie se acercara al palacio, yo fui a la batalla aun no sabía quién se había atrevido a atacar mi palacio, a mi gente y a mi familia.

Podía sentir el aroma de Irazue cerca eso quería decir que estaba saliendo del palacio junto con mi hijo, le dije a Toga que la sacara del palacio y los mantuviera a salvo yo seguiría luchando hasta saber quién era el culpable, no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo ya que el apareció, la rabia inundo mi cerebro como se atrevía. La lucha comenzó entre Ryotsuke y yo, con cada estocada me comenzó a decir todo lo que había hecho, las razones que tenía y lo que en verdad quería. Queria mis tierras, mi poder y a mi mujer. Deseaba con todo su ser a Irazue a mi Irazue eso hacia que me hirviera la sangre como podia hablar de ella con tal descaro e insinuar que ella se quedaria con él cuando el acabara conmigo. Pero me di cuenta cual era su plan al escuchar el grito de mi hijo. Para mantenerla junto a él, utilizaria a nuestro hijo.

 **Podia sentir la energia que emanaba de su cuerpo y me di cuenta por la forma en que cerraba sus puños que estaba molesto, me acerque a él con temor y me atrevi a tocar su brazo y al girarse al verme vi como sus ojos de un intenso color rojo volvian poco a poco a recuperar su tono dorado, y pude ver la tristeza en ellos. Agarro mi mano y me condujo hacia el sofa y el volvio a tomar asiento en el escritorio y continuo.**

\- Cuando escuche el grito de mi hijo y me di la vuelta vi con horror como varios yokais inferioree los tenían rodeados a Toga, a Irazue y a mi hijo. Volteé a ver a Ryotsuke y pude ver su sádica sonrisa y siguió luchando conmigo, no podía ir a ayudarlos y sabía que Irazue estaba vulnerable ya que preferiría proteger a nuestro hijo que a ella, pero quiere que le diga algo mi pequeña Kagome; mi hijo, mi cachorro, mi pequeño muchacho, logro mantenerse en pie y no ser una carga para su madre, lo vi luchar y defenderla sin necesitad de que ella interviniera mucho, ambos se protegian y Mi general Toga estaba con ellos. ja después de todo lo había entrenado bien, Ryotsuke lo vio todo y empezó a darse cuenta que no iba a ser tan fácil derrotarnos, y utilizando su último recurso me ataco con todo lo que tenía, escuche gritar a Irazue mi nombre y luego sentí a Toga junto a mí.

El cobarde de Ryotsuke había utilizado un gas que había imposibilitado mis sentidos y mi visión, y había huido, lo único que le pude preguntar a Toga era por mi hijo e Irazue.

\- Su esposa y su hijo están bien, vio como lucho su cachorro Señor, me dijo.

\- Solo pude reafirmar aún me sentía desorientado, al poco tiempo sentí los brazos de mi hijo y de Irazue cerca de mí, su dulce voz me decía que todo estaría bien, no podía sentirla pero con tenerla a mi lado me tranquilizaba, me sentía tan vulnerable sin mis sentidos, en ese momento dependía de los demás para protegerme y es algo Señorita Kagome que para nosotros los Yokais es como estar muertos y mas para los machos de nuestra raza.

Mi hijo e Irazue no se separaron de mi podía escucharla preguntarle a Toga y a los otros generales de la situación del palacio, ellos la trataban con respeto después de todo era la señora del Oeste, su voz fuerte y autoritaria les ordeno cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien y de que no hubieran infiltrados en el palacio, luego su voz autoritaria se volvió dulce para hablarle a nuestro hijo, le preguntaba si estaba bien o si le dolía algo, el a todo respondía que no, ella agarrándome con fuerza solo dijo " ya verán que todo saldrá bien".

Yo con solo tenerlos y sentirlos junto a mi estaba feliz me hacia sentir un poco tranquilo, pero hasta que mis sentidos no regresaran no me sentiria en paz, si sucedia algo no podria protegerlos y seria una carga para ellos.

Caminabamos a toda prisa hacia el palacio y podia escucharla decir tranquilos todo estara bien, ya estamos llegando una otra vez, y sabia que era no tanto para mi sino para nuetro pequeño hijo, que aun sin mis sentidos de yokais sabia que estaba temblando.

Pero estaba muy equivocada nada iba a estar bien ya que Ryotsuke regreso y mientras ella me ayudaba a regresar al palacio junto a Toga, su venganza iba a dar resultado ya que me quitaría lo que más deseaba, una flecha con un veneno letal iba dirigida hacia mí, pero Irazue con sus sentidos al máximo se dio cuenta y la intercepto con su cuerpo.

Escuche gritar a mi hijo "Mamá" y yo solo sentí como caía sobre mí, Toga fue tras él mientras los otros generales se quedaban conmigo e Irazue.

No le puedo explicar con palabras el dolor y la agonía que pasaron en ese momento por mi cuerpo, no sabía que tan herida estaba pero sentía la sangre resbalar por mis manos, mis generales de más confianza la trasladaron a sus aposentos, mientras que yo me quedaba con mi hijo que se había quedado a mi lado sin siquiera moverse o decir algo. su pequeño cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos y se aferraba a mi con tanta fuerza que sentia como sus pequeñas garras se incrustaban en mi piel sin hacerme mucho daño.

Con su ayuda logre llegar hasta el lugar donde estaba, mi hijo corrio hacia ella, mientras una curandera Yokai la cual la habian traido los generales empezaba a revisarme mientras me decía que el veneno que recorría a Irazue no se le conocía cura y que mataba lentamente, que no sabía el tiempo que tomaba ya que solo había visto casos en humanos y no en Yokais. Tambien me dijo que mis sentidos regresarian dentro de unas horas.

Me sentia frustrado no podía saber su estado ni ver sus ojos, solo podía escuchar su voz donde notaba la debilidad que tenía, la mujer que una vez había sido fuerte y horas antes la había visto luchar ahora estaba postrada en una cama en agonía. Nuestro pequeño hijo estaba a su lado y note cuando ella lo hacerco a su cuerpo y lo abrazo. Luego en un susurro le dijo que se fuera a descansar, al principio no quiso pero tubo que obedecer cuando le dije que ella debia descansar. El se retiro y al escuchar cerrar la puerta tome su mano y la bese. Mientras estube alli ningún quejido salio de sus labios.

Al tiempo regreso Toga había hecho lo imposible había atrapado a Ryotsuke y lo tenía encerrado en el calabozo, pero en estos momentos no quería saber nada de él, solo quería que mis sentidos regresaran para poder ver y sentir a mi esposa, eso mi querida Kagome es otro de los poderes que tenemos los Yokais podemos sentir a nuestra compañera, su olor, su aroma es lo único que sentimos cuando es la indicada, podemos saber cuándo esta triste, alegre y enojada. Cuando está enferma o preocupada ya que estamos conectados por mucho más que solo un matrimonio. La marca de nuestra familia es otorgada a la mujer que va a formar parte de ella, y como le dije al principio es en forma de media luna, todas las mujeres que van a ser parte de nuestra familia la poseen. Mi amada Irazue la poseía y no solo era una marca si no también un símbolo de poder, del poder que yo poseía ella los tendría también en menor escala pero los poseería y gracias a ellos, ella se mantenía viva aun ya que yo no estaba herido de gravedad.

Mi querida Kagome no llores pequeña, esto es algo que debías saber ya que es la base de porque mi hijo es tan indiferente, serio y frio. Esa noche su pequeña mente sufrió una transformación ya que vivió en sangre propia lo que era una batalla y luchar por algo más allá que su vida, protegió a su madre a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas nunca se quejó, y mientras veía a su madre en agonía su corazón cambio también. Mi amada Irazue permaneció viva por un mes después de la batalla y aunque hice todo lo que pude para encontrar la cura, nunca la encontré, mis sentidos regresaron unos días después de la batalla y pude ver con horror como moría frente a mis ojos y yo sin poder hacer nada. Ella no quiso que nuestro hijo la viera la última semana que estuvo con vida ya que no quería que la viera morir, según ella aún era muy pequeño su príncipe y no debía verla sufrir, quería que la recordara como siempre había sido, fuerte, alegre, hermosa.

Note molestia en sus ojos cuando se lo dije y solo un "si padre como órdenes" de su boca y salió, cuando Irazue murió ni una lagrima salió de sus ojos, y su corazón se volvió frio, sus ojos dorados tomaron el color del oro fundido y su semblante serio y tranquilo se volvió su máscara para ocultar el dolor y la pena de perder a su madre a tan corta edad.

Yo por mi parte había perdido a la mujer que había estado conmigo por 100 años, mi amiga, mi amante, mi confidente, la madre de mi hijo, mi esposa.

Lo único que tenía y que le agradecía por dejármelo era a mi hijo, el cual protegería con mi propia vida si fuese necesario, seguí entrenándolo en todo lo que podía, después de todo duraría un tiempo más para que alcanzara la mayoría de edad.

Paso el tiempo y me di cuenta que necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara aún era un niño, no tan pequeño pero necesitaba el cariño de una madre, claro que nadie reemplazaría a la suya pero necesitaba el amor que solo una mujer podía darle. Habian pasado 20 años desde la muerte de Irazue y ya era un niño de 12 años pero su caracter y manera de pensar eran diferentes a las de un niño, las cosas de la vida lo habían hecho madurar, pero aun así había días en que lo veía sorprenderse por pequeñas cosas y podia notar la inocencia del niño que habia desaparecido, ya no sonreia como antes la mansion que antes estaba llena de su risa permanecia ahora siempre callada como si fuera una ofensa reirse.

Lo penso durante muco tiempo conseguir a alguien a alguna otra Yokai para que estuviera junto a mi hijo, pero todas no deseaban solo ser la niñera de un niño malcriado como lo conocian, aunque el no era asi, pero se comportaba de esa forma porque no queria a nadie en su vida. No sabe las innumerables de veces que hable con él, tenia que dejar de ser asi, pero nada funcionaba estaba empezando a creer que era mejor darme porvencido y no forzarlo a querer a otra mujer en su vida, despues de todo yo tampoco queria a otra mujer en la mia.

Es aquí donde empieza lo que debe prestar mucha atención mi niña, ya que era la primera vez que iba a suceder. Yo no podía ver a ninguna otra mujer, ni amar como había amado a Irazue todas las Yokais era indiferente para mí. Pero una noche de luna llena un delicioso olor que nunca había sentido llego a mi e inundo mis sentidos, mientras caminaba por mis tierras, al buscar la causa de dicho olor me encontré en la mansión de un rey viejo conocido que tenía tiempo que no visitaba, al entrar me dieron la bienvenida como el amigo que siempre había sido para ellos. Al entrar vi a mi amigo postrado en una cama y junto a él su esposa y su hija, al principio no la detalle mucho ni les di importancia ya que lo que me había llamado la atención era mi amigo que estaba muriendo. Lo había conocido cuando tenía 15 años y ahora ya tenía 85, lo había visto esporádicas veces, fui cuando se casó y al nacimiento de su primer hijo, pero después deje de visitarlo, las guerras y lo que había pasado me habían hecho olvidar que tenía buenos amigos humanos.

El me pidió que me acercara e hizo un gesto con la mano para que su hija y su esposa lo dejaran solo, cuando la más joven de las mujeres se levantó pude sentir el olor que me había llevado hasta allí, era el perfume de la juventud y en ese momento fue que la vi, no debía tener más de 25 años era hermosa muy hermosa.

Habían pasado 30 años desde que mi amada Irazue había muerto, y me había dejado solo con nuestro hijo.

En ese momento solo pensé en él, como le dije anteriormente nosotros los Yokais solo sentimos el olor de nuestra pareja o familia agradable, todo lo demás son olores secundarios y no de nuestro agrado, por eso al sentir el aroma de la joven mujer, lo único que pensé fue en que si yo lo sentía agradable mi hijo también lo sentiría así.

Solo te diré que tenía 24 años y el día que cumplió 25 la convertí en mi esposa, a mi hijo no le agrado la idea pero la decisión estaba tomada, nunca se había hecho el ritual con una humana así que creo que tenía la esperanza que muriera en el proceso.

\- Hay Dios no lo puedo creer él es así...

\- Tranquila él fue así ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo después de ese episodio...

\- Eso quiere decir que esa mujer con la que se casó también murió...

\- Jajajaj claro que no niña, esa mujer tú la conoces muy bien ella es mi querida Izayoi, ella nos sacó a mi hijo y a mí de la oscuridad.

\- Eso quiere decir que la ceremonia funciono...

\- Si, esa noche en que la había con vertido en mi esposa también la marque como mi mujer y le otorgue el poder de no envejecer y soportar el transcurso de los años. Me dio a mi segundo hijo Inuyasha y mi preciosa Rin, que más podía pedirle. Amo a mi hijo como suyo y nunca lo aparto de ella. Aunque al pricipio fue dificil con el tiempo todo funciono bien.

\- Pero ahora que lo pienso Inuyasha me dijo un día que con las únicas personas con las que hablaba era con su madre y Rin, pensé que se llevaban bien.

\- Si Izayoi también logro eso, poco a poco se ganó el corazón de mi hijo, y el dejo que ella poco a poco sanara su corazón, claro que él recuerdo de su madre nadie lo iba a borrar. Ahora que sabes un poco de nuestra familia, que piensas aun deseas seguir la relación con mi hijo, después de que te he dicho que somos Yokais aun quieres compartir la vida con él. Ya que esta decisión señorita Kagome cambiara su vida para siempre.

\- Me quede un tiempo pensando, porque me hacia esa pregunta, me miro con sus ojos dorados tan parecidos a los de él, y sin pensarlo más le dije que sí.

\- Lo vi suspirar y levantarse del escritorio, lo vi sacar un enorme libro de su maletín y entregármelo.

\- Ten debes leer esto, conocerás más sobre nuestras costumbres; ya sabes lo necesario de nuestra familia, ya mi hijo te contara sobre sus sentimientos si el asi lo desea. Pero por mientras lee este libro y conocerás un poco más de nosotros y de lo que nuestra compañera que hemos elegido provoca en nuestro ser.

\- Lo vi salir del despacho y me quede sola. Al poco tiempo entro mi padre junto con mi madre.

\- Y con solo mirarme supe que ellos sabían que sus amigos eran diferentes.

\- Es tu decisión Kagome y la respetamos

\- Le dije a Inu-no Taisho y a su hijo que si tú no aceptabas no te iba a obligar...

\- Ustedes ya habían hablado de esto...

\- En una ocasión hace unos meses atrás, Inu-no me pregunto que si tenías novio o algún pretendiente ya que su hijo quería pedirme permiso para cortejarte. Me quede un poco sorprendido ya que esas cosas se han dejado de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, y solo le dije que si tú estabas de acuerdo quien era yo para decir que no.

\- Así que por eso me diste permiso para empezar a salir con él sin hacer muchas preguntas, eh papá.

\- Bueno además conozco a Inu-no desde hace mucho tiempo así que si decía que su hijo era serio yo le creía, aunque cuando lo conocí te voy a confesar que me dio miedo cuando vi sus ojos. Mucho más miedo que su padre...

\- Pero sabiendo lo que paso con su madre y la forma en que la vio morir deben comprender...

\- Si lo sabemos hija pero cuando lo conocimos no sabíamos esa parte de la historia.

\- Si debo decirte que paso mucho tiempo para que Inu-no Taisho confiara en nuestra familia y nos contara la verdad de sus orígenes. Es muy reservado acerca de su condición de Yokai no quiere que todo el mundo lo sepa. Solo lo saben sus socios.

\- Hay Kagome pero es un joven muy educado y atento, claro reservado y de poco hablar pero es normal con todo lo que ha pasado, pero ya veraz que alguien como tú lograra abrirle ese frio corazón.

\- Mmmm Naomi...

\- Que acaso dudas del amor que siento ese joven por tu hija...

\- No es que dude de lo que siente, pero no debemos pensar de que va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

\- Bueno ya basta dejen de hablar tanto, necesito leer esto y todo lo demás pasara cuando tenga que pasar.

\- Ya sabes Kagome si sientes que es muy difícil o no puedes dínoslo para anular todo compromiso...

\- Papá

\- Querido

\- Que...

\- Deja de decir esas cosas, en verdad no tienen confianza en lo que él siente por mí...

\- No me preocupa lo que siente por ti, si no que te valla a hacer daño...

\- Papá

\- Ya basta, Kagome querida no le hagas caso a tu Padre y sigue adelante con la relación pero si llega el momento y te sientes asustada o presionada por sus reglas y costumbres no dudes en cancelar todo.

\- Si está bien lo hare...

En ese momento no creía que algo así pasaría y me dirigí a mi habitación. Necesitaba leer con calma ese libro, pero saben algo era demasiada información y después de una semana de estar leyendo me aburrí y deje de hacerlo lo leía debes en cuando, cuando no tenía sueño o tenía tiempo libre algo que por las noches ya casi no tenia, prefería mejor escucharlo a él, preguntarle y que me contara un poco más de su vida. Algo que él solo hacia conmigo para complacerme.

Continuara…

Gracias a todas por leer y disculpen la demora.


End file.
